Senior Days
by tineyninja
Summary: 17 year old Naruto goes to a nightclub with fake ID. He spots an older man with silver hair. During the drunken encounter the man calls him 'sensei' and Naruto likes the kink. Then wakes up alone and finds Kakashi gone. After the summer Naruto sees Kakashi again in very different circumstances and that 'sensei' had a lot more to it. AU NaruKaka, MinaKaka love triangle Yaoi, M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Senior Days**

AN: AN: So I know I have three other fics I am juggling, one of which is another, but this plot bunny assaulted me and would not let me rest until I planned it all out… and then my hand slipped and I wrote the first chapter- whoops.

My dearies, please heed this warning now: it is M rated for a reason because there will be yummy yaoi goodness. Don't like it, don't read. And Naruto will be seme mmm. I haven't decided on side pairings other than Minato x Kushina but I will consider some. I know Kushina is usually killed off in these fics because she is so awesome no one can imagine kind Minato ever straying, but I thought killing her off this time just felt... wrong? Too easy? I dunno...

So for those who read the first draft of this chapter you will notice the name and education has changed. I decided as it is set in Konoha I should use the Japanese education system, so Naruto is in his second year of senior high school.

Here we go.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe that worked!"

Naruto cheered after they had paid to hang their light jackets in the cloakroom and were heading up the small flight of stairs where the music was already shaking the floor.

"Shut up, idiot!" Kiba said, elbowing Naruto hard in the ribs.

"Do you want to get us kicked out?" Sasuke hissed, elbowing his other side.

"Ow! No need to be so hard," Naruto sulked, shoving the evidence that was his fake ID back in his pocket.

The three boys had just received their test results from their second year of college of their first term of Senior High, and were eager to celebrate their success by testing out their new fake IDs. It was fast approaching the end of July, the start of school summer break, and Konoha was gripped in the lazy excitement of summer. It was a bustling city built by the beach, and with that came plenty of tourist traffic. Many of those tourists were girls. Hot girls. Kiba had convinced his friends that such girls were loose and fun, and looking for nothing more than a good night.

Naruto wasn't so fussed though and preferred to go along for the promise of his first time clubbing. He was a happy-go-lucky, energetic seventeen-year-old and he was very enthusiastic about drinking and dancing in a real nightclub, rather than a house party when someone's parents were out of town.

Also, unlike his friends, Naruto didn't have as much of a reason to celebrate his results. They weren't anything to shout about, but with the extra tutoring and support of gullible classmates he had scraped the good enough results he - and they weren't as bad as he feared. In fact they were actually all right. Though bloody Sasuke had once again scored top marks. Naruto's poor dad had again been let down when he hoped that some of Sasuke's brains and seriousness would rub off on his hyper-active son.

Yet Minato couldn't not be proud of his son; he was loud, bubbly and fun like his mother but also had the charm, confidence and looks of his father. A perfect mixture of them both, including their love of food; ramen especially.

Of course Naruto had to be the before the other two to enter the club. He pushed to the door first and took that first wide-eyed step into the abyss of drinks, music and scantily clad people.

"Woah!" Naruto cast an eager eye over the floor. At either end there was a bar, one near the dance floor and one over by the seating areas. The dance floor was a vast expanse of people, with a DJ booth towering on high. They were late enough that the floor was already full of people drinking, dancing, flirting outrageously, and some even attempting to try and have a conversation over the loud music. Lights were low and flashing.

The first thing the boys did was rush the bar. Queuing was pretty annoying, especially when the female patrons had found a way to catch the bartender's attention; simply lean over the bar in an innocent manner that happened to display one's breasts. Only then could you beat the Que. Naruto sighed, suddenly wishing he had a good pair of tits right about now.

To make up for lost time, the boys bought two drinks each and three shots each. That should keep them going, especially with the booze they had already pilfered at home from Kiba's parent's stash. Once they got their tray to a table they toasted their efforts before downing their shots with a happy shout of 'kanpai!'

"This is so awesome!" Naruto beamed after finishing his second drink.

"I know right," Kiba noded wisely with his arms folded. "Told ya I had the best ideas."

"Buying a fake ID is hardly an original idea," Sasuke countered. Yet he the reserved raven seemed happy all the same that they had succeeded.

"You ladies nearly finished?" Kiba asked impatiently. "We need to get on that dance floor!" The other boy sniffed at the air and looked longingly at the fellow club goers grinding each other.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said downing the rest of his beer. "Better watch your pace, mutt, or you'll be pissing your pants instead of pulling."

Kiba bristled and growled. "If anyone is a light weight here, it has to be an Uchiha."

"Huh. I'm too smart to forget my limits." He flashed a handsome, but mischievous grin. Some girls behind them swooned.

"Bloody handsome Uchiha," Naruto grumbled. "Such a show off."

"Jealous?"

Naruto slammed his glass down. "Of course not! I'm not even here for that, I just wanna enjoy myself!"

"Let's go then."

And with that they rose and joined the throng of sweaty but happy people. Naruto had no idea how long he was there, but it wasn't long enough to feel tired or hot. He just felt like a break so headed to the toilets and then back towards the bar for another drink. The bar next to the dance floor was insanely busy though, so he headed to the one near the seating area.

That was when he saw him. He hadn't been there earlier, Naruto wouldn't have missed such a sight. On a booth in the furthest corner, sitting all on his own, was a graceful looking silver haired man reading a book. A BOOK?! Who the hell reads a book in a nightclub? Was this guy for real?

Naruto paused for a moment to take him in and wonder if it was his real hair colour, and if not how did he get it that shade? He involuntarily moved in that direction as he cast his eye over the rest of the man: his height was maybe average or a little on the tall side, about the same height as Naruto himself, slender build whereas Naruto was stockier, and he was wearing tight, black skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt unbuttoned at the top. Naruto liked what he saw. He made his move.

"You must be really boring to be reading a book in a night club. You're supposed to come here to have fun, ya know."

The silver haired man, who looked to be in his early twenties, didn't even look up from his book. "And you must be really boring to have no one else to talk to, other than the guy reading a book." He turned a page, completely grossed with the written words, and apparently not Naruto's unstimulating conversation. In all fairness it wasn't the best ice breaker, but Naruto's thoughts had a habit of just tumbling out of his head through his mouth. Some people found it endearing… and for some reason he _really_ wanted this guy to be one of them.

"Maybe I am just interested in your book."

"Why, can't you read?"

Naruto smiled. He instantly liked this man. A lot.

Naruto gestured to the space next to him on the sofa booth. "Anyone sitting here?"

"If they were I wouldn't be reading."

"I'll take that as an invitation," the blond grinned.

"How presumptuous." Still the silver man didn't bother looking at him.

"So are you here alone?"

The man gestured to the dance floor. "My friends are killing brain cells somewhere over there." He waved a slender, pale hand towards the dance floor. "That bright green blur on the floor, that is one of my companions."

Naruto glanced in that direction and saw exactly who he meant. A tall, tanned man in some sort of 70s looking _green_ disco suit, looking a bit like a garish Elvis Presley or Disco Stu, was wildly dancing like he was on acid or something. Suddenly Naruto understood why the man didn't join his friends.

"In that case I can see why you're reading…"

For the first time, the pale man laughed, and put the book down enough to actually glance at his new companion. And he froze, gasping, eyes wide. _Oh my god, he looks like…_

Naruto on the other hand was delighted with the other man's reaction. _I literally just took his breath away._ _Ha, all I needed was a chance!_ He threw the silver beauty what he knew was a charming smile. His intended target could only stare into the blonde's eyes, witty words failing him when he needed them most. _Oh snap, he must have fallen for my big blue eyes. Heh_ , he thought smugly. He really liked the idea of this man falling head over heels for him. Once he laid eyes on the face behind the book, Naruto knew he would be spending the rest of the night with the beauty.

"So," Naruto, taking advantage of the other's sudden attention, held his hand out smoothly. "I'm Naruto. And you are…?"

The silver haired man seemed lost for a little longer, but snapped out of his thought to hesitantly take a tanned hand, finally putting his book down. "Ka- Kakashi."

Naruto chuckled, very pleased with himself. "Ka- Kakashi, eh?"

To his utter delight the other man blushed and cast his own grey eyes down. "Just Kakashi."

 _Calm down,_ Kakashi told himself, suddenly feeling warm with the sudden apparition of someone who looked so much like _him_. He took a breath. _Calm down, Kakashi. Be cool. You can't act like a fucking teenage girl over this! It is just coincidence, that's all. There are plenty of people with blonde hair and blue eyes. After all this time you still react like this? Pathetic._

"Well, Kakashi," Naruto said huskily, leaning towards him. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

* * *

 **AN:** prepare yourselves for some very M rated naughty scenes over the next few chapters! Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue with this idea. I wasn't sure whether MinaKaka should be one sided on Kakashi's part, but people seem to want some action ;p I just want to do it tastefully without making him, Kushina or Kakashi look like an ass hole.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So those of you who read the first chapter last week will notice that the name has changed- I decided as this is set in Konoha I shouldn't be lazy and use the English college education, and changed it to Senior High in Japan; so Naruto would be in his second year, and on the summer break. The school year starts in April, but the first term ends end of July, and they return in September for the next term. So there adjustments I needed to make were minimal, but I think it makes the story more realistic? So the story has been renamed from College Days to Senior Days.

Oh and yeah, I have changed character ages from the manga.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Asuma was a man who lived his life to the full; he worked hard, sure, but he partied harder. Unfortunately he couldn't say the same for his childhood friend Kakashi. Which is why he had coerced the man into coming to the type of place he usually avoided. Asuma would just hate to see the man work his twenties away without taking full advantage of the fun to be had. Drunken summer nights in good company were the best.

Oh ho- and what company was this? Asuma leered. The bearded man had just been heading back from the dance floor to where he left his more anti-social friend, intending to drag him up there with him, as he usually had to get Kakashi reasonably drunk for such activities. However on route he spotted that his younger friend already had company.

And it was just the type Kakashi was a sucker for; blond hair, blue eyes and bags of confidence. Asuma could tell just from the way the man lounged against the sofa, arms and legs spread quite comfortably. One arm was resting against the back of the sofa behind Kakashi's back. It seems the young blond hadn't actually dared to drop his arm around Kakashi's shoulder yet, or get too close.

Well, Asuma would see to that.

After all what were friends for? Kakashi needed this, the man needed to let go and live a little. He just always needed a bit of encouragement. Encouragement Asuma was happy to provide.

"Thank you," Kakashi almost squeaked, trying desperately to keep himself composed. The blonde was leaning towards him. This guy who looked like a young version of _him_ was getting close… so close and-

"See, I'm much more fun than a book," Naruto said lowly. It sent a fuzzy feeling to Kakashi's stomach. Those eyes… they were consuming him. He couldn't tear his gaze away. They were just like _his_ eyes.

Abruptly, the blonde lounged back lazily, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He stretched his long, built frame and placed an arm on the back of the sofa behind Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to pretend he was bored by drumming his fingers on the table. He hoped it worked.

Before he could grab his book again on reflex, Naruto turned his head to watch him. "Do you come here often?"

Kakashi quirked a silver brow, unimpressed. "I hope that's not supposed to be a pick up line? I'm quite sure it's something my grandfather would say."

"What?! No! I was genuinely asking- in case I get to bump into you again!"

"You mean like a stalker?"

"No! Stop twisting my words!" The blonde folded his arms again then, grumbling, but happy all the same. This one had a sharp tongue- sharper than Sasuke's even.

It was at that moment that a tall, bearded man built like a brick shit house came over with a tray of drinks. Smoothly he slid in the booth on the seat opposite Kakashi. "Hey, kid, hope this one isn't giving you a hard time? Here, take this as part of my condolences. Trust me, you'll need it. If he hasn't already my friend is sure to give you a good tongue lashing." He smirked at the implied double meaning. "I'm Asuma. And you are?"

"Eh? Oh, thanks." Naruto accepted the drink but watched the man, hoping he was only a friend to Kakashi. This guy was seriously well built, and quite clearly a smooth talker. "I'm Naruto."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his dark haired friend. "So you come bearing gifts?"

"Don't worry, Kakashi-kun, I can take a hint. I just didn't want you going thirsty, that's all. Well, if you need me I will be on the dance floor. Hope to see you both up there later. And just in case," he swiped Kakashi's precious book. Kakashi couldn't help but pout. "I shall be confiscating this. It's rude to ignore your guests."

"He's hardly a guest," Kakashi whined, trying to give Asuma his best puppy eyes. "He just took it upon himself to invade my personal space and insult my hobbies."

"I like him already," Asuma laughed, heading back to the flashing lights and loud music. "Enjoy your night."

As soon as he left, Kakashi sniffed his drink suspiciously. "Good god!" he leaned back pulling a face. "That must have about four shots of vodka in it! Where is the juice? I hope you're prepared for a major hangover tomorrow if you drink that."

"Ah, no problem. I can hold my own."

"I can't believe I am about to say this," Kakashi said, thinking of Gai. "But is that a challenge?" He needed a confidence boost anyway and Asuma had just provided it.

Naruto threw him a cheeky grin. "You're on."

"Down in one," Kakashi said, preparing to hold his nose. "One, two-"

"THREE!" Naruto bellowed before Kakashi could even count to the agreed final number. In his enthusiasm he knocked it back, quickly grabbing his own throat after. "It burns, it burns!"

"Ha, that's what you get for cheating," Kakashi giggled, slightly smug. Since Naruto had already finished there was no point racing him now, so he drank his slower, over a few gulps, shuddering each time.

"You took your time," Naruto commented. "Are you a lightweight?"

"No, but my drinks don't normally taste like disinfectant. But that's Asuma for you. Always trying to get me to 'loosen up'."

"Maybe he has the right idea," Naruto said seductively, shifting closer to the other man. He was already tipsy before approaching the silver beauty, but now he was starting to feel it. Of course, no amount of alcohol would ruin his utter charm, he vowed. "He seems to balance out your erm, other companion."

"The green Elvis? Yeah I guess so," Kakashi chuckled. "I forget how great they are when I haven't seen them for a while."

"So you don't often go out?"

"I moved away from Konoha, to the capital. But I am moving back here again in the autumn. I came to check out some apartments and sign contracts and stuff. Asuma is letting me crash with him and his girlfriend for a few days, and he _insisted_ on taking me out on the town again. And unfortunately for the other partygoers, Gai- the green guy- will never say no to a chance to dance."

"But you're moving back to Konoha soon?" Naruto said, suddenly eager. Kakashi blushed under the attention.

"It seems so."

"Well, Kakashi," Naruto said, finally dropping his arm around thin shoulders. The drink was catching up with him, but Naruto was feeling his cocky self anyway. He had already charmed the man before the glass of vodka with a side of juice. "It must be my lucky night then, ne? I will get to see you again."

Kakashi's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. What was it about this guy? Yes he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked like _him_ , but he also made Kakashi feel like a teenager again. He made Kakashi feel like he did when he was around _him_ again, just like all those years ago.

"Erm, what about you?" Kakashi asked, changing the topic to hide his bashfulness.

"Me?" Naruto hesitated now. How much should he tell him? If he knew he were underage to be here, and a senior high school student to boot… "Oh, I'm a student."

"Oh really? I thought you looked young. You can't be over twenty surely? Hm still five years younger than me, you make me feel old. What subject are you studying? It wasn't long ago I graduated myself."

 _A eight year age gap huh,_ Naruto thought. _Still he doesn't look any older than about twenty himself. And is it wrong if I want him_ this _bad? Mmm I can live with that, dating a sexy older man. He graduated already too so he must be smart._ Wanting to turn this conversation away from dangerous waters to safer- and more _interesting_ areas- Naruto went for seductive. Besides, he could always confess his true age and year of study once they started dating- which they would of course. But first he had to sweep Kakashi off his feet. He leaned closer once again and looked right into his grey eyes. "I'm much more interested in studying _you_."

Kakashi of course tried not to react and play it cool. But Naruto spotted the light blush creeping up his neck. Mmmm his long, slender neck. He wondered what it would be like to kiss that neck.

"If your lines weren't so corny I'd be flattered."

"Heh, you should be. Stealing the attention of a young student as good looking and charming as me. What about the poor heart-broken girls?"

"The girls that haven't glanced at you once?" Kakashi teased.

"Ah, but you have- more than glanced- Kakashi-kun, and that's all I care about."

Naruto slowly reached for Kakashi's hand and brought it to his lips. The alcohol in Kakashi's system, combined with the unexpected amorous assault, meant he was losing all resistance, and more worryingly all composure, blushing freely.

Kakashi didn't trust himself to speak. So he didn't.

"Come on beautiful," Naruto said, voice low and sexy. "Let's dance."

It must have been the alcohol messing with his rational thoughts, Kakashi thought. Because for the life of him he couldn't think of a reason not to.

AN: People, smut is coming I promise! It is just taking me longer than I anticipated to get there… but a slow build is good for the characters, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** What's that you say? Third chapter already? Why, yes! Just consider this a Easter gift from me ;p I have to go see family for a couple of days so there won't any more updates this weekend I imagine.

Thank you to the two reviewers on chapter 2, I am glad you like Naruto's character in this and my writing so far

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto, with Kakashi's hand in his, lead him to the dance floor. He was on cloud nine and feeling very eager to use the opportunity to get close to his new acquaintance- who he hoped more than anything would become an intimate acquaintance. In his haste he accidentally bumped into a couple people on route.

Once they reached the edge of the crowd, Naruto pushed through, pulling Kakashi with him to the centre of the floor. Although Naruto was naturally confident, he hadn't been to a nightclub scene like this before, so he was relying now on what he had seen on television, his gut instinct, and following the lead of those surrounding them. And of course the alcohol he had consumed was making him more daring, less apprehensive about what he wanted to do next. Which would be amusing for his friends because they found the sunny blonde tended to act rashly without thinking anyway. They had noticed Minato's exasperation many times when Naruto was in trouble for something.

Hesitating only for a moment, Naruto place his hands lightly on Kakashi's hips. When Kakashi moved his own hands tentatively to Naruto's shoulders, the blonde almost sighed in relief. He had kissed plenty of girls before- an even a boy on occasion- during their high school parties. He wasn't the type for one sight stands, but he had lost his virginity to a girl he really liked. Which of course had ended in heart break for him as she didn't feel the same and wanted to leave it at 'that was fun, thanks for a good night'. Even worse, she was totally obsessed with his best friend, Sasuke, which was the real reason she never wanted anything more.

But this was different. Although he had slept with a couple of girls, he hadn't been with a boy yet… and Kakashi was a man. All his past experience had been with seniors with own age. Kakashi was older, mature and… perfect. So perfect for him. He had to do this right, not act like the school boy he was. Kakashi wouldn't be interested in him if he knew the truth. But once they had been dating a little while he would come clean of course… but for now…

Kakashi was also battling with his thoughts. He knew nothing about this guy really, only that his name, occupation and that he looked so much like _him_. Kakashi couldn't get the thought out of his head. He had given himself to plenty of older blondes before but something felt different this time. He wondered if it was because this time his partner for the night was younger than him. Kakashi usually went for older men. Older men who knew exactly what they wanted. Not that Naruto didn't, but… he wondered if Naruto was the type who could be so casual. That was partly why he never had second thoughts about his one night stands, but this boy… he was so young. Kakashi didn't want to use him… but surely a student his age was only out for a bit fun, right?

They moved in time with the music. As the alcohol, curtesy of Asuma, really started to catch up to them, their movements became more out of tune, but in sync with each other at least. Naruto's grasp on Kakashi's hips became a little firmer. The silver man's arms soon wound round his companion's neck. Partly to be closer to him, partly because the room felt like it was swaying.

Their breathing was heavy. They forgot about everyone else and were in a world of their own. Even the loud music seemed like light back ground jazz as blue eyes met grey.

Suddenly he could resist no longer. Naruto acted on instinct alone, fuelled by alcohol. He pulled the slender, older man close, very close, holding him tightly and moved a little to the beat. Kakashi offered no resistance, looking intently into his eyes still. There was only want in Kakashi's own.

No one was paying the two much attention as the floor was full of dirty dancing and snogging couples. They got a few more glances being two males, but everyone left them to it. Konoha was a city after all, with an inclusive night life, rather than small town.

Naruto felt an urge he couldn't remember feeling this strongly before as he continued to hold Kakashi close to him. So tightly Kakashi couldn't move away- not that he wanted to. The younger man ground his hips suddenly, looking for friction against the thinner man. Kakashi gasped in surprise and whimpered, "sensei."

Realising what he had said out loud, Kakashi looked mortified with himself, but Naruto only chuckled.

"'Sensei'? Is that what you're into? Well, I can play along. I can tell you're a bad boy." Naruto purred this last sentence into Kakashi's ear. The silver haired man seemed to turn to jelly in response. Was it really this hot in here?

They ground together slowly to the music. Luckily some of the occupants of the dance floor were behaving much more obscenely, so they didn't have to worry about censoring their own behaviour. Hell, one couple were practically dry humping each other.

Naruto delighted in the soft noises Kakashi was making as they ground together. They could feel each other's hard members under the clothes. He only wished the music wasn't so loud so he could hear those sweet noises more clearly. The blonde moved his hands to Kakashi's pert ass in those fucking tight skinny jeans and groaned. His ass felt even better than it looked- if that was even possible.

"Mm you really are a bad boy, Kakashi. Nice boys wouldn't let me do that in a place like this." He gave that tight ass a squeeze.

"Sensei," Kakashi whimpered again.

 _Wow, he really seems into this sensei thing,_ Naruto thought. _Hehe, what a pervert. But I am more than happy to oblige_. _Mmm I bet this will be fun._

He squeezed with both hands this time. God it felt good.

"Kakashi," Naruto groaned.

"Erm," Kakashi began, suddenly unsure of himself. He looked down at the floor as he asked. "Can you call me 'Shi-kun'?"

"Eh? Shi-kun? Of course, if that's your nick name."

"… not really. Not anymore that is." Kakashi was still staring at the sticky dance floor.

 _Must be what they called him in school or something. He is really into this kink,_ Naruto decided.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Naruto put his finger tips under Kakashi's chin, lifting it gently to meet his face. "I think it's sexy. Shi-kun." He gently kissed Kakashi on his soft, pink lips.

He heard Kakashi's moan, almost like a sigh of relief, and decided to step things up. After some chaste kissing Naruto pressed against Kakashi's lips hard, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. In response Kakashi immediately opened his mouth so Naruto could slide his tongue in. Naruto noted that despite trying to play it smooth and cool earlier, the older man seemed turned on by him being forward and taking control. Must be the sensei kink. Not that Naruto was complaining. It felt so good being able to follow his urges and not worry about deflowering some sort of virginal flower. Older guys had their benefits too, it seemed.

Naruto felt so at home as he pressed his tongue further into that hot cavern, exploring everywhere he could, swirling his tongue with his partner. He wanted more, he wanted everything Kakashi's was willing to give. The silver haired man was taken aback, but also more than happy with his companion's enthusiasm.

Kakashi was in heaven. It was almost like how he imagined the real thing. Almost. He couldn't let himself forget who this really was… it was mutually beneficial for both parties involved. So indulging in a fantasy wouldn't hurt right? After all, no one would ever know except himself. And Kakashi could handle himself getting hurt. After all he had been hurt so much before. A simple fantasy would be harmless in comparison.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello! A short chapter this time, but I wanted to update today. To the guest- I don't want to give away spoilers but Kushina isn't dead in this- sorry but I just think that is too easy and convenient to kill her off for that reason and takes away any sort of obstacle / moral dilemma for Minato. I am not gonna reveal exactly what happens, but there won't be a threesome of MinaNaruKaka. So if anyone is looking specifically for that then you may want to stop reading now.

And to the other reviews- yes it will be pretty awkward when Naruto realises who 'sensei' is teehee.

Anyway hope you enjoy and I want to attempt another installment tomorrow. And if the plot or characters etc don't appeal to some people, please just stop reading rather than flaming. I have been flamed too many times in the past. I write what I enjoy even if you feel it is OOC or whatever.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After a long, long amount of kissing, Kakashi broke away for air. Naruto licked his lips, smiling teasingly and looking like he wanted nothing more than to dive back in again. Kakashi held up a hand.

"Patience you," Kakashi said, feeling more at home. He was less overwhelmed with Naruto's appearance now he had some intimate time to get used to it. And he was sure making the most of the strange coincidence. "All good things _come_ to those who wait." Kakashi gave a slight leer at his own innuendo. "But for now, I need the bathroom."

"I could always join you," Naruto purred in response, unwilling to release his silver dream just yet.

"I don't think so," Kakashi laughed. "Wouldn't want to spoil things by getting carried away in a pissy club toilet. Even bad boys have standards."

Naruto's smile brightened. "In that case, shall we take this somewhere more… comfortable?" The blond was trying to sound as cool and confident as the silver haired man had been when they had first spoke, but unfortunately for him Kakashi could detect the hopeful note in his question.

"Sure. We can go back to your place."

"Err," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "My place is no good. Having to crash at my parents for a bit, ya know? To save money on rent…"

If Kakashi wasn't drunk and his senses sharper, he might have picked up Naruto's lie. After all, Naruto didn't enjoy concealing the truth from someone he really liked, and he _really_ liked Kakashi.

"Well, I am staying with Asuma so that's no good… I suppose we could just… well we could stay in a hotel for the night." Naruto pulled a face, somewhere between worry and excitement, so Kakashi quickly added. "My treat of course. I wouldn't expect a university student to have that sort of cash to spare."

"That's very generous, but I'd really like to pay my way."

"There's no need really." Kakashi put his hands up and did an eye smile at him. "I hear Konoha University is tough going, and every student deserves a break once in a while, ne?"

Naruto was fighting his guilt. He really didn't like lying to Kakashi but… until he really won Kakashi over after a few dates, and the man fell for him, he wouldn't be able to tell him the truth. If he came clean now Kakashi would just walk away… maybe in the morning, after their night together? There would be a connection then.

Unable to trust himself Naruto didn't meet Kakashi's eyes when he replied. "Sounds good, Shi-kun."

At that name Kakashi felt so warm inside. Almost giddy. Was it the alcohol or the name- had to be both. "OK, I will be right back. I need to find Asuma before we leave too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Kakashi headed to the toilets he felt dizzy- he couldn't quite tell if it is from the alcohol or happiness. Probably both. After reliving himself he moved to the sinks to wash his hands. Swaying slightly, he vaguely thought how it would have been nice to have Naruto to lean on. Although the young blonde had also had a bit too much to drink.

That is when Asuma entered. As soon as he spotted Kakashi he grinned and patted him on the back a little too enthusiastically in Kakashi's opinion. It wasn't _that_ long since he had been with someone.

"Kakashi-kun, you lucky thing. You pulled a young one tonight- and just you're type too."

"I don't know what you mean," Kakashi responded dryly. "But I am leaving. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"Ah come on don't play dumb with me. Blond hair, blue eyes, cocky- no pun intended! And he seems nice too. It's about time you found someone. One night stands with older guys, you could do so much better. I bet you anything some of 'em were married too."

Kakashi just shrugged. "If they were they wouldn't have told me."

"But this kid seems good for you. A little younger but he is enthusiastic enough at any rate. Don't write him off just yet, ne?"

"You know I am not looking for anything like that. And besides, he is a university student. You know what we were like back then. You didn't become exclusive with Kurenai until final year."

"Yeah, and look how happy she is now," he winked. "Heh, and of course she makes me happy too."

Kakashi could swear he saw _Asuma_ of all people blush a little. It was a momentary lapse on the dark haired man's part though, and Kakashi would take full advantage while he was goofy over thoughts of Kurenai. He swiped into the bigger man's pocket.

"Hey!"

"Aha," Kakashi beamed as he triumphantly freed his favourite book. "I'll be taking this back, thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto is hunting through the crowds of party goers for his friends, after texting hi mum that he was crashing at Sasuke's place. Eventually he heard someone that could only be his best friend calling out to him.

"Over here baka." The Uchiha stood just right of the bar with a drink in hand, surveying the room. "You must have looked everywhere but here."

"It's busy in here! You could have called out sooner if you saw me looking."

"I figured you'd spot me soon enough… but I was wrong. I'm surprised you managed to tear your gaze away from your new acquaintance long enough to check in with me or Kiba."

A dreamy look came over Naruto's face again. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Attractive, I suppose. If you're into guys."

"And you're not?"

"Nope. And I didn't think you were _that_ into them either."

"I wasn't until I met Kakashi."

"I see. Naruto, don't you think he is too old?"

"He isn't much older!"

"Maybe not in years but in maturity… he has to be at a completely different stage of life to you. But I suppose if it is just a bit of fun in a club…"

"I can be mature! Anyway, it's more than that. I really like him. We are leaving together."

"What? But there are so many nice girls here, girls who are closer to our age. I don't get why you'd pick some old guy over them."

"I couldn't give a damn about a bunch of shallow girls. None of them compare to Kakashi."

Sasuke watched his friend sceptically for a moment and sighed. "Fine baka, but don't tell him how old we are tonight. He could report us."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He might. If my dad finds out about the fake ID I'm dead."

"Yeah me too."

"But other than that… enjoy your night." Sasuke leered slightly. If they weren't drunk it probably would have been creepy.

* * *

When Kakashi made it back into the club he headed for the area near the entrance. He wasn't there long before two strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Looking for me," Naruto purred in his ear.

Kakashi tried not to shudder. His companion really was too confident for someone so young. That made Kakashi determined not to let him take control of the situation so easy. If the boy just how much of a turn on his looks were to Kakashi, especially combined with such confidence… well Kakashi would be putty in his hands. And Kakashi didn't want to turn to goo just yet.

"Yo," Kakashi smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Naruto leaned forward to kiss his soon to be lover's cheek. "I'd follow you anywhere, beautiful."

Despite his earlier vow, Kakashi's face heated up with pleasure. He couldn't think of anything coherent to say, so instead he wriggled out of Naruto's embrace, took him by the hand and silently led him out the club.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the long wait... I just fell into a funk and stopped writing for a while. But recently I read some smexy deathnote fanfiction and it it made me want to return to my own work, and the Naruto fandom once again.

So you will be happy to note that this chapter is longer and includes some lemons mmmm. Yeah, and there will be a cliff hanger but now I have gotten back into the swing of things it won't be a long wait. If anyone has a nosebleed please let me know to encourage the sexeh times ahead!

Just bear in mind that both young men are drunk at this point... if I were to write this scene sober it would be different I think... but I like them losing certain inhibitions and behaving in certain ways :) and *cough cough* it is good for my plot hehehe. let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Both young men found it hard to hold in their impatience to reach their final destination for the evening. The first hotel they tried, a half decent one nearest the club, was full already which had been frustrating to say the least. Naruto felt like groaning with impatience but held it in to seem more mature in front of Kakashi.

The next one a few roads away was in a more tucked away part of town, and a lot more on the seedy side. But a seedy hotel with no questions asked and no judgements was probably what they needed after all, particularly seeing as two men were likely to raise more eyebrows anyway. Indeed, it was clear from the moment they entered the dark, slightly musty lobby that all of the other guests were here for the same thing. As apprehensive as both were at being lumped in with this group of creepy perverts and one night stands they felt reassured at least that no one could look worse than the couple at the desk in front of them.

One of them was a middle aged salary man a little on the red-faced and pudgy side, who was with a girl that looked like she was still in her teens. It didn't help that she was dressed like a slutty school girl, pigtails and fishnets included. Kakashi sighed. He wasn't the type to judge anyone else, but why did they have to make it so obvious? It made him worry the staff would see him as they saw this guy, especially since he was older than Naruto. Thank kami that Naruto and he didn't look too far apart in age at any rate. Although Naruto was a very boyish looking twenty year old he had to admit.

When it was their turn to approach the reception desk Kakashi moved forwards with purpose and indifference, as if he did this thing all the time and it was no big deal. Although Naruto suspected that Kakashi was more shy about booking a hotel room than he let on. Kakashi seemed to have mastered an act of aloofness yet Naruto knew he had already shattered it more than once during the evening. It just made the blond all the more determined to get to know him, and dig underneath his casual indifference.

Once they had their key they silently headed to their room for the night. Kakashi opened the door and stepped inside with a casualness Naruto couldn't replicate, regardless of how naturally confident and positive he was. This sort of thing was all new to Naruto after all. He had never come to a hotel with a partner before, never gone to a hotel just for the purposes of sex before, never slept with a man before… Kakashi, although Naruto could sense a slight apprehension he tried to suppress, seemed to be more familiar with this sort of routine. Naruto wondered how many times he had used a hotel previously for a drunken night of passion. Which only made him want to lunge at his companion cover him with traces of only him.

Kakashi kicked the door closed and then hesitated for a moment by the door, watching Naruto. It was funny how both had been so impatient, so desperate to get here, and now they were almost shy again. But not for long.

Naruto took a seat on the bed and patted for Kakashi to sit next to him. The room was small, the walls bare and painted a deep red with cream carpets. The double bed had nice clean white sheets though so that was a turn on for Naruto. Sex in a hotel! Thank you fake ID!

"So," Kakashi began. "Here we are. Now you have me somewhere more 'comfortable'."

Naruto flashed him a dazzling grin once again, and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

 _Dammit, not again!_ He thought to himself, irritated with his own feelings. _Why do I keep letting him get to me? That smile… combined with his looks… are turning me to mush._

"Oh I have you somewhere more than comfortable Shi-kun. I have you right where I want you." Naruto grabbed Kakashi's chin as he leaned forwards and planted his lips against his. Now that Naruto had broken the awkwardness and made that first move, Kakashi responded eagerly.

There was no chaste kisses to build up to things this time. They dove straight in, lips smacking hard and mouths open ready, tongues clashing. And it felt _so good_. Both felt like they were in heaven and not in a seedy hotel that had seen many nights such as this.

Both held onto the other's shoulders as the kiss went on. As delicious as it was they both wanted more. Since Naruto had made the first move to kiss, Kakashi felt he should be the one to move them onto other pleasures.

To turn things up a notch, he leaned forwards and slid his arms up to Naruto's neck, circling tightly. This brought them even closer so Kakashi moved to sit on the blonde's lap. The younger man took this as Kakashi initiating more between them and in his excitement became rather vigorous in his kissing, nipping the silver haired man on his bottom lip.

Kakashi yelped and instinctively went move back but Naruto had a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. He gave Kakashi another breath-taking kiss before saying in a low voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kakashi couldn't repress the shudder that ran through him at those words. "Sensei," he whimpered.

Having already decided to play this part if it made Kakashi happy, and not to mention turned him on so much, he nibbled his bottom lip again before whispering "Shi-kin" back at him.

Kakashi groaned, almost dizzy as the lust overtook him.

It were as if a dam had broken. Kakashi suddenly pushed forwards so Naruto fell back to the bed with the silver man above him, straddling him in those tight, tight skinny jeans. Naruto couldn't resist running his hands up those long legs and grabbing that perfect little ass. Kakashi moaned above him before crashing his lips back to Naruto's, clutching at the boy's shirt.

It wasn't long before the two young men were grinding against one another, both moaning with desire. Naruto's hands were squeezing so hard that Kakashi knew he'd have bruises on his ass the next day- and didn't mind one damn bit.

Naruto was thrusting upwards but even that wasn't enough for him. He needed more friction, more touching, more of Kakashi. He flipped them over and quickly began an assault on his neck. It was something he had never done before with the few other school girls he had been intimate with, but this sexy silver man just seemed to bring such passion out of him.

Kakashi turned his head to the side, granting Naruto access to that delicious pale skin. The blonde littered it with kisses firstly, but soon they turned to gentle nips that turned the skin rosy beneath his hungry gaze. When his lips met collarbone the boy hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself. Kakashi sensed this and felt guilty- Naruto was so young, and it seemed like this sort of thing was new to him. Kakashi wondered if the boy had been in a hotel before… if he had been with a man before. Should he stop this now? They had been having such a good time though. And Kakashi couldn't deny that he wanted the boy… badly.

However these thoughts soon vanished as soon as Naruto built up the nerve to do what he wanted; slowly he unbuttoned Kakashi's shirt, relishing each new inch of snowy skin that was revealed. When he finished he pulled the shirt open fully to gaze at his naked chest and stomach, groaning audibly. Kakashi turned back to lock eyes with big blue ones. Eyes that he could swear he had seen before. Eyes that watched him in his most intimate dreams.

Before Kakashi could get lost in those eyes, the eyes so much like _his_ , he ended the moment by pulling Naruto's shirt over his head, revealing muscled, golden skin. Where Kakashi had a slim, almost skinny build, Naruto was wider and well-toned. With his bulkier torso above him, Kakashi forgot Naruto's younger age completely.

Their hands roamed, each man trying to feel as much as possible as their lips met once again. Yet now there was skin against skin they became all the more urgent. Finally when he could take no more Naruto growled, "I need to taste you… Shi-kun."

Kakashi closed his eyes, trembling as he felt the other man sit up and began wrestling his tight jeans off. Moments after sinful lips hovered over Kakashi's hard, hot erection. It felt like a lifetime before Kakashi felt a needy tongue swipe over the head of his cock. The silver man whimpered again.

"Mmm, you taste good, Shi-kun."

"…sensei," Kakashi breathed, melting onto the bed.

Naruto continued lavishing Kakashi's cock with attention, kissing, licking and even working up to sucking the head into his mouth. He had little experience being with a man, but he had watched enough porn and had enough blowjobs from girls to know what to do. And he was surprised to find that he preferred giving them to receiving.

Kakashi was writing needily on the bed, moaning and calling him sensei. Naruto tried- and possibly failed- not to drool at the sight. The older man's moans steadily got louder and his movements more frenzied until he was shooting down the younger man's throat.

The boy's first reaction had been to spit it out, but he forced himself to swallow instead. The blonde thought back to the times some of the girls in his school had swallowed his and he had a newfound respect for them, not having realised about the gag reflex before. He sheepishly hoped Kakashi hadn't heard his slight coughing as his lover came down from his orgasm high. He didn't want to ruin the sexy atmosphere.

When Kakashi had calmed from his orgasm bliss his eyes met sultry blue ones. The look Naruto was giving made him want to come all over again. Naruto teasingly licked his lips. "Delicious."

Kakashi felt another wave of arousal hit him. He wanted to do something for the boy who had just given him so much pleasure. Pushing Naruto off the bed to stand, he waggled a finger at him.

"Shi-kun?"

"I love it when you call me that," Kakashi husked, before turning over onto his hands and knees and crawled further up the bed. Arching his back so his ass was high on display to the over, he turned his head to meet shocked blue eyes, _his_ eyes, over his shoulder. Then he said something he didn't think he could have managed without being so inebriated. Oh so very inebriated. "Now fuck me sensei."

Naruto's eyes blew wide with lust and his dick leaked with precum at those words. Such dirty, sexy words. Yes, older men really did have their benefits to other seniors. Naruto never wanted to go back, he was completely hooked.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me."

The teen didn't need to be told twice. He felt like his dick was twitching in anticipation as he clambered onto the bed behind the pert, perfect ass. As he reached it he simply placed both palms on the smooth cheeks, groping and pulling them apart to see his prize. It was the first time he had seen a man so up-close like this. The pink pucker seemed to wink at him.

That's where Naruto froze almost in wonder.

Kakashi sighed. "You've not done this before, have you?"

"Hey, I'm no virgin, I-"

"No, I mean you haven't been with a man before… haven't prepared one…?"

Naruto hesitated before responding, afraid Kakashi would see through him for what he really was. A schoolboy with a fake ID way out of depth and beguiled by the most perfect silver angel he had ever seen. Naruto was scared. But he was Naruto, and he never let nervousness get the better of him. He laughed in the face of his fears! He would grow to do great things and become someone worthy of being with Kakashi once he graduated- believe it!

Until then he would utterly charm his silver beauty. He would win him over with his dazzling, cheeky smile, upbeat personality and his sheer determination! And right now, his skills in the bedroom. Whatever he lacked in experience he could more than make up for in enthusiasm alone. Kakashi won't know what's hit him- or his prostate.

"How about you be a good boy, Shi-kun, and prepare yourself for me?" He then threw Kakashi his most charming smile. At those seductive words Kakashi turned into a pile of goo. He couldn't voice his agreement, so he only nodded before bringing his fingers to his own mouth. Then under the watchful gaze of _those_ eyes he rested his chest on the bed and reached around to slide the first one into his tight hole. Naruto watched entranced as Kakashi slowly added more fingers and stretched himself ready for the boy.

"So fucking sexy," Naruto breathed.

Kakashi turned away from the boy and muttered only, "I'm ready for you now… sensei." He whispered the last part but Naruto still caught it.

 _He really loves this sensei kink,_ Naruto thought. _Well no matter, I can play along for now if that's what he likes. But one day, I swear, he will be panting, whimpering, and screaming MY name._


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** sexy man time and lack of proofreading…

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

And with that thought it mind, Naruto moved forwards on the hotel bed towards the mouth-watering sight before him. Slightly apprehensive, but incredibly eager, he placed his hands on lithe hips and his straining, leaking cock at Kakashi's entrance.

There was a moment where they both held their breath, before Naruto slowly started push in. Once the head passed that tight ring of muscle, so much tighter and hotter than he was expecting dammit, he gasped. Sex had never felt this consuming before. And he wasn't even fully in yet!

Kakashi however was familiar to the delicious feeling of being filled. And he _needed_ more of it.

"Please… more. Keep- keep going."

"R-Right."

A sight waver in confidence there, but he had been anxious about hurting his new lover. He pushed into the tight heat until he was fully sheathed.

"Oh gods… you're so perfect. So good, Shi-kun."

"Move, please." Kakashi whimpered. "Please just… just fuck me already!"

Kakashi was growing impatient. If his brain wasn't so frazzled with desire he might have felt guilty for what he said, considering the boy was new to this. But he couldn't help himself. Not only was he experienced and used to being fucked with confidence, but he was so close to living out his fantasy with someone who looked so much like _him_. And his all of his dreams _he_ took absolute control just like in the classroom.

Naruto was almost dizzy from pleasure (and other substances) and had been enjoyed the moment of being within a man for the first time. Those dirty, demanding words brought him back to the blissful reality of the situation though. For a moment he considered disobeying Kakashi's whims and take back control… but who was he to argue with the beautiful god giving him so much pleasure? Kakashi knew how he liked it after all, and Naruto wanted him to enjoy it just as much as he was.

So he started moving, slowly at first so he could get used to the feeling, but then he sped up with an enthusiasm that took Kakashi by surprise- once Naruto really went for it his youthful vigour was harder and faster than he could ever remember being fucked before. He lost himself in it.

Naruto was eagerly gripping his hips, pulling them back onto him each time he moved forward to pound into that tight ass. Kakashi could only hold onto the sheets for dear life, relinquishing everything to the excited, sexy blond behind him as his prostate was assaulted.

"Ah, ahh, please…. Oh god, sensei!"

Naruto took pride in Kakashi's moans, a sign that proved his enjoyment. He longed to hear his own name on Kakashi's lips, but resigned himself to the silver man's fantasies. He had promised him he would play along and he wanted to gain Kakashi's trust. And Kakashi was so lost in the moment right now Naruto couldn't pull him from it.

They were both slick with sweat, and louder than either realised. Both were close to their peak, but Naruto wanted Kakashi to come first. He was trying hard to hold back, but this was his first time having anal sex and it was so hard not to let go. But he was almost desperate to impress the older man, he wanted Kakashi to see him as a man, not an inexperienced kid.

In a last ditch attempt to drag an orgasm from Kakashi first, Naruto pushed him forward onto his stomach and thrusted with abandon, and moving close to his ear so his hot breath tickled it and a few wisps of blond bangs hung in his vision, Naruto whispered, "You're such a good fuck, Shi-kun."

And that was all it took to push Kakashi over the edge, a scream torn from his throat. Those walls clamped around Naruto with no mercy and he could hold off no more; his hot seed spilled into the beauty beneath him, and he fell flat against Kakashi's back, covering him like a blanket.

They stayed there for some moments as their breathing calmed and they cooled.

"Err, Naruto?"

"Mm?" The blond mumbled sleepily, nuzzling Kakashi's soft, slightly sweaty hair.

"I know you're new to this and all, but breathing is considered a requirement."

"Eh? Oh, right, sorry!" Naruto rolled off the lithe body and gazed into alluring grey eyes. "You OK?"

Kakashi couldn't suppress his smile. "Sure." He turned away, contemplating if he should shower here or at Asuma's place. It wouldn't be good to wake him and Kurenai at this time of might though. However before Kakashi could crawl from the bed, he soon found himself wrapped tightly in strong arms and held against a warm chest.

"You're amazing," the tired blond mumbled against his ear, honest and sleepy. "Night Kakashi."

And Kakashi no longer had the heart to move away. He felt anxious, never having stayed the whole night with someone before, but he supposed he could lower his guard and allow himself to for one night at least. After all he had paid for the room. It's not like like Naruto minded anyway. "You too. Goodnight… Naruto."

* * *

Bright summer sun streamed in through the gap in the curtains, falling across Naruto's face and waking him from his sleep. He had always been a deep sleeper with trouble rising in the mornings, but today he had been especially tired from the late night activities. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

The events of the previous night came back to him and a smile soon stretched across his face. It was still the weekend so they could spend some more time together… maybe they could even have another round of- of course he wanted Kakashi to know he wasn't just around for sex and he could be a gentleman too. They could out for breakfast together, then head to the park or something. It was due to be another gorgeous summer day.

Naruto reached out an arm and met- nothing. Just thin air. "Huh? Kakashi?" he called groggily, pulling the cover back down. He wasn't there. "Kakashi?" Naruto pulled himself out of bed and headed to the adjoining hotel bathroom. "Hey Kaka-"

Nothing.

No one was there. He was already gone.

Naruto felt his chest constrict with a loss. How could he just leave like that? Without a word…

No, it must be a mistake. Surely he was just in the lobby, sorting the bill or grabbing breakfast. Naruto grabbed his clothes and changed, not even bothering to shower in his haste. He ran down the stairs two at a time, and frantically pinged the bell on the reception desk.

A rough looking woman came out with coffee in hand. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen my err, roommate? In his twenties, silver hair? Here's the key card."

"Ah him? You're ah, _friend_ , left a couple of hours ago. Don't worry he he already paid, covered everything so you are free to go, kid."

"What…?"

"Oh… I see. He, he didn't tell you." The woman sighed, obviously this wasn't the first time she had been in such a situation working in a hotel like this. "Look kid, you're young but you will get over him. If he doesn't stick around he just isn't worth it. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! Dide he leave anything! His message or his number?"

"No, kid…"

"Do you have his contact details?"

"I can't, that's data protection, it's illegal. I'm sorry, kid."

Naruto only nodded and slowly moved outside. He couldn't speak. He couldn't believe it. He had really felt something last night, he had never wanted to be with someone so strongly before. And it was all one-sided. He had been abandoned before the sheets were even cold.

He couldn't believe it. He thought Kakashi had felt it too…

He wouldn't give up. He would find Kakashi!

So the next night, even though Sasuke told him it was pointless, he went back. He asked the staff if they had seen him but they couldn't remember. But still Naruto returned again and again, hoping against all odds to catch a glimpse of silver hair.

But Kakashi never returned.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so sorry for the delay in updates on all my stories. It's not been the best year for my fics, but just when I was getting into things again with Servant of the Uchiha, a relative became really and some other horrible RL events. But I am finally back! Hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Since that night, the best night of his life followed soon by the worst morning of his life, five weeks had passed. Five weeks to deal with his rejection and his pain- for although it was no more than a one night stand to Kakashi, to him it was supposed to be the start of their romance. That fateful night had been the end of his youthful ignorance. A hard lesson for the seventeen year old.

Sasuke of course wasn't much comfort. He had scoffed at first and told him to get over it and that there are plenty more guys- and girls- out there. After weeks of Naruto's continued moping and steely determination to revisit the club searching, Sasuke finally lost his patience.

"What did you expect when you jumped into bed with someone so much older and more mature than you? It never would have worked out anyway. And besides, you met him in a club at the weekend- of course he was looking for nothing more than a one night stand."

"It was more than that! There was a… a connection, I just know it! I felt it!"

"Well _he_ obviously didn't," Sasuke sneered.

And Naruto didn't have the heart to keep arguing.

Even his parents had noticed the difference and a change in him. The sunny blond, although still their bubbly golden prince the majority of the time, was suddenly sometimes prone to bouts of melancholy. He was good at hiding it but sometimes their boy seemed to be lost in thought, contemplating something and he would let out a sigh.

For someone who had always worn his heart on his sleeve, this was extremely worrying for his parents. After his initial enquiry Minato didn't want to press the matter anymore, and allow his boy his privacy, but one day Kushina lost all control.

"Alright, spit it out," she snapped. "You've been prone to theses, these _musings_ , for a while now. Now out with it."

Naruto attempted a disarming smile. "Nothing, mum, I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh don't give me that. Call it mother's intuition, but I _know_ something is wrong. Is it girl trouble?" She whispered behind her hand too loudly to be subtle. His dad heard every word and face palmed.

"Erm, Kushina-"

"Not now! He's about to break!"

"No, it's not mum. Look, I really don't want to talk about it-"

"Girl trouble, it must be!" Kushina wailed. "Well whoever she is, she doesn't know how lucky she is to have my ramen prince's affection!"

Naruto groaned with embarrassment.

"Ha, I knew it!" Kushina winked triumphantly at her husband who couldn't help make shake his head at his wife's childish antics and his teenage son's embarrassment. Oh how did they get here so fast? Naruto was a little blond ball of hyperness only- well he was still blond and hyper, just no longer so little. Minato sighed and watched him fondly. Naruto couldn't help but notice and felt they were acting as if he was getting married or something.

"Now tell us all about it? We can give you advice on your crush, ne?" He mum nudged him and winked.

And that was Naruto's cue to get up and leave. "I'm going to Sasuke's!" He was out the door before either of them could argue- impressive since Minato had been a track runner in his youth known as the yellow flash, and he hadn't caught up with Naruto in his flight to freedom.

Minato with a wry smile turned to his wife. "You know, you shouldn't tease him. You remember what it's like to be young."

"Oh phooey," the red waved a hand dismissively. "Everyone knows mums have the best advice. So, do you know who it is? What is she like? Good enough for our Naruto I hope?"

Minato blinked, slightly taken aback. "You know he wouldn't tell me."

"But you work in the same school! You must know _something_!"

"Well I don't teach him directly and I spend my breaks in my office or the staff room. Besides it is probably deemed uncool to hang around your dad in senior school," he chuckled.

Kushina huffed and crossed her arms. Soon a sly smile replaced her pout. "But you could find out…"

"Kushina, I am not spying on our teenage son to find out about his love life."

The red head outed once again. "Ah, you're no fun!"

* * *

As Kakashi sat on the bullet train, racing towards Konoha and the next stage of his life, he felt disgusted with himself. Ashamed. How could he have fallen so low and used the kid like that because of his looks? For his own selfish fantasies no less- but the boy had looked so much like _him_. Kakashi had never felt so much guilt before. Was it the kid's age? Or was there more to it?

Well he had never had to sneak out the morning after before. Most of the time there was a slightly awkward goodbye after the sex and that was that. Upfront, dirty and honest. Some had tried to get Kakashi's number but he always refused or fake numbered anyone really pushy. After all he didn't need any unexpected booty calls. He hated the thought of being at anyone else's beck and call. He just wanted some relief, some indulgence, to surrender to his fantasy and get the hell outta there no strings attached. It's not like they knew or cared about him, or he them.

That's how it had always been and since he could never have what he truly wanted, that is how it had to stay.

But for some reason with Naruto it was different. He genuinely had liked the kid. Well, as much as he could like someone he met at a club. The kid was confident, naïve, funny, enthusiastic, cheery and he was even somewhat taken with his loud and brash side. Kakashi actually had fun that night, even before the sex.

Yet it was futile to think the night could have ended any other way. Kakashi didn't do relationships. And even if he did Naruto was too young for him, just barely drinking age, and a student to boot. They were at completely stages of their life and had nothing in common. It's not like someone as young and carefree as Naruto would be looking for anything more anyway.

But still, it was so uncanny just how similar the boy had looked to _him…_

Still, one problem at a time… The one night stand was over and the autumn fast approaching; and with it Kakashi's move back to Konoha and new job. Then Kakashi really would be dealing with _him_. Kakashi's old teacher had offered him a job teaching in his old school, which he had accepted. He needed a job in Konoha and he had agreed apprehensively- and a whole lot of persuasion on his teacher's part. Kakashi had been reluctant, for obvious reasons that he couldn't explain to his sensei. So the man would not take 'no' for an answer.

Eventually his long time love, Minato Namikaze, had one him over; with his words, with his charm, with his smile. Kakashi couldn't believe the man had convinced him, and more importantly that Kakashi was putting himself in this situation, allowing himself to go through all that _again_. He must be a masochist or something. But then again he had never been able to say 'no' to his sensei.

The man insisted it would be good for Kakashi's career and it would be better for him to move back home near his friends. That and Kakashi's previous teaching contract was up. He had merely been covering for a permanent member of staff. Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. It seems the blond was completely oblivious as to why he had to move away in the first place.

When Kakashi had been in school his father, a single parent who suffered depression and anxiety, committed suicide which left Kakashi to fend for himself in a foster home. All the other teachers had predicted a drop in grades and commented on what a shame it was for one as talented as Kakashi; but Minato had been determined not to let that happen and had taken Kakashi under his wing, befriending him in the process. When others had shunned Kakashi, Minato had been there. They spent lunch breaks together and Minato helped him catch up with studies after school, often bringing Kakashi's favourite snacks, seeing as there was no one else to treat him to anything as a teenager. He had been a quiet boy but Minato made him feel safe and that he could relax around him.

Kakashi had fallen for the man. Hard. The man plagued his drams. He lived for those private lunch breaks and study sessions. He had never wanted anything more than Minato to claim him. But his sensei had a beautiful wife and family, and he never saw Kakashi as anything but a student.

Still like the weak-willed fool he was, Kakashi had kept in email contact with his sensei over the years. And when Minato found Kakashi's contract was coming to an end he had insisted Kakashi take the job under him. He still wanted to look out for Kakashi, even now.

So as Kakashi arrived in his home town he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. But he had to be strong. This couldn't be like last time. He was older and wiser now, not a pathetic little school boy pining after his sensei.

He couldn't give himself any false hope. Not this time. Not again.

* * *

All too soon September was upon them, and with it the start of the new term. Crisp red and orange leaves filled the trees, warm and colourful. Naruto had finally given up looking for his silver beauty. Sasuke had finally stopped teasing him for fruitless efforts too. For once the start of a new term was a welcome distraction to the teenager. At least it meant he could move on and put the summer break behind him.

The morning went as expected, although the lessons were dull there was the promise of catching up with friends. Of course they-but mostly Naruto- was caught talking and told off. So the real catch up happened at lunchtime. Not much seemed to have happened, mostly everyone seemed to have lazed around the beach eating BBQ and chilling out. The girls were very much impressed with the boy's fake IDs- although Naruto noted they seemed much more impressed with Sasuke himself.

"Hey, me and Kiba were there too, ya know! We were all in it together."

"Yeah but it was obviously Sasuke-kun's idea," Ino shot back at him. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merely ignored her and walked towards class. "The bell just went."

The girls wailed at being ignored by their dark haired crush. Naruto couldn't help laughing as he followed his friend to his next lesson, pulling a face at the girls. Literature with the new teacher, Mr Hatake was next. If this new guy was anything like the last one then they were in for a real boring term.

* * *

Kakashi lounged back on the worn leather staffroom sofa, nose stuck in his book as usual. Occasionally he felt the eyes of someone on him but he promptly ignored them. Although he carefully alluded a confident (and kinda arrogant), lazy persona he was actually quite shy and an introvert. He didn't really like small talk or mingling. A quick nod or hello was enough for him, then he would absorb himself into the world of his book.

When it was nearly time to return he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind. His breath caught as he glanced behind him, lowering his book.

There he was: Namikaze Minato. His sensei, his friend and crush, and now his boss and colleague. Even after all this the man still took his breath away.

"Kakashi-kun, how was your first morning?" The blond threw him a huge warming smile with those bright blue eyes that made Kakashi feel almost giddy.

Oh shit. He had to get it together. It was only his first day and he was ready to swoon like a teenage girl. He could not go down this self-destructive path again. He was an adult now. He would not let such emotions get the better of him and his professionalism.

"Oh you know, as good as it can be when one is drilling teenagers with classic poetry on their first day back."

Minato chuckles and patted Kakashi on the back and pulled him into a hug. Kakashi felt warm where they touched and tried not to blush. "Yes, I know what you mean. Mine wanted to be anywhere but in class this morning. Too many late nights, I believe."

"Let's hope the next class will be more awake, ne?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, you have my mischievous son in your next class after all."

"Eh? Your son? You never mentioned he studies here; I thought he was still in Junior high!"

"Unfortunately for you as his teacher he is already seventeen; eighteen next month." Minato's faraway gaze was fond. "I can't believe it, nearly eighteen already. Time really does fly. And he even had his first teenage heartbreak we think."

"I hope you aren't teasing him too much, sensei." Kakashi said as the bell rang, signalling everyone to make their way to class.

"It's my wife doing the teasing, not me! Ah, Shi-kun you always think the worst of me!"

And there it was, that nickname again: Shi-kun. Kakashi fought off the shudder and tried to focus. He hadn't heard it for so long from that voice. It brought back… everything. Too much. He felt overwhelmed. He had to get out.

"Well sensei, I'd better get ready for class. Thank you for the opportunity to work with you, I won't let you down." And with that he made a dash for the staffroom toilet before Minato could say anymore, only shake his head that Kakashi would be late again.

Kakashi had greatly underestimated the man's effect on him. But it was the first time he had seen the man in the flesh for years. His effect would wear off in time. The worst was over. Or so he told himself.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Kakashi washed his hands and face with cold water before heading to his classroom. He was about to meet his second years, and Minato's son for the first time. It was strange that he had known sensei so long but never met his son, but at the time Kakashi had not wanted to be reminded constantly that his sensei had the perfect marriage and perfect family. So he had selfishly never asked about his kid before. But it was different now, Kakashi was older and wiser, and actually looked forward to meeting him. He wondered if he took after Minato?

* * *

Naruto sat with Sasuke in the middle of the room. The girls had been way too obvious in their mission to sit close to Sasuke. Choji was snacking as usual, making the most of the new teacher being late to cram as much into his mouth as possible. At last, almost ten minutes after class was supposed to start, the door opened and their teacher entered while Naruto was in the middle of bickering with Kiba who sat behind him.

"Oi, oi, simmer down. I am your new literature teacher, Hatake."

That voice. It sounded familiar. As Naruto turned around in his seat he heard a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke.

That's when he saw him- the man from his dreams. From _that_ night. Tall and regal looking, slender with an aloof grace, in a fitted, dark suit that hid most of his creamy skin but contrasted with his silver hair- it was definitely the same man. There was no mistaking it.

Naruto instantly dropped the pen he was holding in shock. Which drew Kakashi's attention to him. The moment their eyes met, Kakashi's widened in shock and the colour left his face.

His one night stand- Naruto.

He was a student? He was a _highschool_ student. _His student_. Which meant; Naruto was most likely underage.

Hatake Kakashi had slept with his underage senior school student.

He was _so_ fired.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Now before I forget please check out my fanfiction profile and vote I the ultimate seme showdown for Kakashi's heat (and ass). I am really curious as to who the most popular seme is for Kakashi- this allows multiple votes if you have a few.

u/5886392/tineyninja

Also did anyone else read the Kakashi novel, Kakashi's story? What did you think?

Chapter 9

They stared at each other for a long moment, both utterly speechless. It felt like time had stopped. The students surrounding them all became a part of the background. There was only each other in that moment, and the incredible shock that hit them.

 _This isn't happening, this isn't happening,_ Kakashi thought desperately. _Surely this_ can't _be happening to me? Kami, why did this have to be me?_

 _I'll be fired for sure. I will be one of those perverts that people glare at in the street. No one will ever allow me to teach again. My career will be ruined before it's barely begun._

Naruto meanwhile felt like his brain had dysfunctioned completely. It took a while for the shock to reside and coherent thoughts to occupy his brain once again. _Shit, it that really him? My silver beauty Kakashi? It must be… but… a teacher? MY teacher. What the hell, the first guy I meet that I really like, and first he flees after a one night stand, and then he becomes my teacher. I have the worst luck._

 _Shit- he'll know for sure now that I lied about my age! What if he reports me to the police- or to my dad! The man's head of Literature and therefore his boss! Shiiiiiiiiiit!_

It was not only Naruto and Kakashi in a state of shock, but also his best friend Sasuke, who had seen them eating each other's faces in the nightclub. Thank kami Kiba hadn't spotted them together that night. It would have been disastrous for all involved if the big mouth had made the connection. Maybe Sasuke should get rid of their fake IDs- if Kakashi reported them and they were found…

Naruto groaned. A long drawn out one. Until a grin slowly started to spread. His brain had finally started to process the surprising situation.

 _But wait…_

 _This doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing- I know just_ who _and_ where _he is now. I've finally found him! Now I have a real chance to win him over! Ha! You can't escape my affections, Kakashi- believe it! I, Namikaze Naruto, will win you're heart!_

Kakashi noticed the change in Naruto- his facial expression went from surprise, to horror, to- a huge fucking grin! Was he fucking happy about this awkward, awkward situation- because Kakashi sure as hell wasn't. It was the teacher's livelihood and reputation on the line after all.

 _What if he uses this to blackmail me? What should I do? Come clean or go along with it? Or deny it completely? Oh shit, what am I thinking, it would be wrong to let the kid take the blame or call him a liar. Besides who would believe the new teacher over the son of a respected member of staff anyway?_

The rest of the class were starting to sense an atmosphere. They curiously looked from the two students to their teacher. Was there some sort of tension, or was the new teacher just strange? Naruto was also weird sometimes, but Sasuke never lost his cool. And the girls always paid attention to Sasuke's moods.

Finally registering the curiosity of the class, Sasuke knew he had to snap the other two out of it- or this could get much worse than it already was.

"Sensei," Sasuke called out. "We didn't realise you were our new teacher when you caught us almost skipping class earlier. Please forgive us for our rudeness; Naruto here was feeling unwell."

The class simmered down after glancing at Naruto, mostly satisfied with the excuse. Kiba raised an eyebrow suspiciously but said nothing. After all they wouldn't put anything past Naruto, trying to bunk off didn't seem too farfetched for him.

Kakashi looked at the raven gratefully. The boy was smart, and giving him an out. Well there was nothing to do but go along with the lie. "That's quite alright. Thank you…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded to the raven.

"And…Naruto," Kakashi said his name slowly, almost hesitantly. Naruto shuddered. He loved the sound of sensei's voice. "Are you feeling better?"

The blond teen gave him a sultry smile, holding his gaze with those big blue eyes. "I am _now,_ Hatake-sensei. Thank you for your concern."

His response flustered Kakashi slightly. "Yes, erm good, now let's get on with the lesson. First things first: the register."

After that, to Naruto's disappointment, Kakashi played it cool as he read out the names one by one. That was until-

"Namikaze, Na- Naruto?"

Kakashi seemed surprised as he said it, looking from the paper to the teenager and back again comically. Some of the students snickered at Kakashi's discovery of the unruly teen being the Head of Subject's son.

 _Oh my god… he's… no no this can't get any worse… he's-_

 _Minato-sensei's son. He's_ Minato-sensei's _son. Of all people, why is he_ his _son?_

 _This is so messed up._

He hadn't realised. It must have been the shock of being face to face with his recent sexual partner again, but it just hadn't clicked that out of everyone in this class, he had to be Minato's son. Just look at him! It couldn't possibly be anyone else. That hair, those eyes, his confident smile… weren't they what drew him to Naruto in the first place?

It was so obvious now. The resemblance was so strong. If he had not been focussing on his sackable offence in sleeping with him, he would have instantly recognised the blond as Minato's son.

Kakashi was very freaked out. This was overwhelming him.

 _I slept with his son; I slept with his son; I slept with_ HIS _son, of all people. This is so wrong. It's disgusting. A huge fucking mess- just like my life. Are the gods out to get me?_

Naruto noticed that his sensei had stuttered again. Mmm he just loved getting such reactions out of him. Even saying his name must be making him weak at the knees! Naruto couldn't wait to get him on his own after class. He licked his lips in anticipation.

To his disappointment Kakashi managed to snap himself out of his daze and continue on with the lesson as if nothing had happened, and refused to make eye contact with him. Although when he went around handing out the text books, Naruto made sure subtly rub his hand with his finder when he reached out to take his.

Kakashi's cheeks tinted red, and he snatched his hand back quickly but not obviously, other than that though he had no reaction to the teasing.

Sasuke however had noticed what his friend had done; he shot a glare at Naruto, and resisted the urge to stamp on his foot or shake his head. Honestly did Naruto want to get caught? This was not the time or place to flirt with their teacher. And besides if they were caught, although they had gotten hold of and used fake IDs, it was actually Kakashi who would suffer the most. At seventeen Naruto was underage for more than just drinking.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were all relieved when the bell signalled the end of class. Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said, 'we need to talk'. Naruto just threw him a cheeky smile though and deliberately packed his things away slowly. He had some unfinished business after all.

Sasuke looked at his friend pointedly, and then sighed and left the room with his fan girls. He couldn't delay his departure anymore without drawing attention to them or causing suspicion.

Kakashi was still ignoring Naruto, and had his back to the class as they left the room, rubbing out his writings on the board. When he heard the door close and thought all had finally trickled out, he let out a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead against the now very clean whiteboard, body slumping. Finally a moment of peace to gather his thoughts.

Suddenly two hands landed either side of him, two strong arms caging him against the board from behind. A very, very intimate position considering how Naruto had taken him in the hotel… Kakashi tried to stop his shudder at the memory.

"Alone at last, Hatake- _sensei_ ," the blond boy purred from behind him.

"Na, Naruto," Kakashi gasped, alarmed. "What on earth do you think you are doing? Move away before somebody sees you."

"I think you mean before they see ' _us'_ ," he chuckled. "After all sensei it takes two to tango, ne?"

"We are not under any circumstances doing any 'tangos' of any sorts. Understand?" Naruto said nothing but Kakashi distinctly felt his warm breath on the back of his neck. He couldn't believe it. The boy was actually moving _closer_. It was the final straw for Kakashi when Naruto unmistakably smelt him and let out a happy sigh.

Kakashi spun around in between the boy's arms to shoot him a deadly glare that would make normal people cower. Naruto flinched slightly under the scrutiny. "I said move away, Naruto. _Now._ "

"Aww, sensei c'mon no one's watching. We're completely alone."

"That's not the point and you know it."

Naruto watched his teacher for a moment. "OK, I'll move away- in exchange for a kiss."

Kakashi looked horrified. "Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Just a quick one? I mean we've already done _so much more,_ one little kiss won't do any harm at this point, ne?"

"Yes, but we weren't student and teacher then. And you lied about your age if you do recall. I never would have gone near you if I had known you were underage. You said you were twenty."

"I never said I was of age- you just assumed that's all. I just didn't correct that assumption.

Naruto removed a hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly. At least he had the decency to look guilty. "Ah, but I'm eighteen next month. Eighteen sensei," he leaned in to whisper in Kakashi's ear. Goosebumps broke out over Kakashi's delicate skin at their closeness. "That means I'm legal."

"W- Well, in any case this can't continue. So remove yourself from my classroom, and never speak of this again. If we avoid each other from now on-"

"No."

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly. "Naruto-"

"No. I won't tell anyone about you, but I won't pretend nothing ever happened between us either. I really like you and I won't let you go. I never give up- that is my way!"

"Naruto don't you realise how much trouble we'd both be in if caught? You're underage."

"Then we just won't get caught. I'm not underage for much longer. Besides _Shi-kun_ , you haven't said you don't like me back. Only that I'm underage and your student. So we have a shot, ne?"

Oh kami, he used _that_ name. It made Kakashi melt. But if Naruto ever found out just where that name had come from and why it made Kakashi weak at the knees… _no, don't go there Hatake!_ The silver sensei thought to himself. _Stop this right now before it goes any further._

"Don't call me that; it's Hatake-sensei to you and it's not going to happ- ahh!"

Naruto had sneaked his hand into Kakashi's trousers and squeezed his bulge. Kakashi's eyes widened with a mix of surprise and pleasure. The other hand untucked his shirt and slid up to pinch a pink nipple. Kakashi whimpered at the contact. Naruto remembered just how much he loved being dominated like this. Kakashi loved a confident man.

Before Kakashi could even think, Naruto had pressed their lips together hard, licking along Kakashi's with his tongue teasingly before diving in.

It was over in moments. Naruto moved back, eyeing Kakashi's panting, dishevelled appearance hungrily and licking his lips.

"If there's one thing my teachers agree on, it's that I'm stubborn and I never give up on what I want; and I want _you,_ Kakashi."

Kakashi was speechless. He just watched Naruto's big, blue and determined eyes.

"Better tidy yourself up before your next class arrive. I will see you soon, Shi-kun," He winked.

And with that he left the room, giving Kakashi less than a minute adjust his clothes before the next students started arriving.

Thank god they never noticed his kiss-swollen lips. Just what had he gotten himself in to?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading. And thanks to everyone who voted on the poll (link below please vote, it doesn't work on mobile phones).

u/5886392/tineyninja

The results this far…. Da da daaaaaa- surprisingly (really didn't expect this!) Naruto and Itachi are currently joint first both with 11% of votes! Minato is runner up with 10%- so close! But not quite cutting it Hokage-sama! I actually thought Iruka would be much higher (not that I particularly like that pairing but I know its popular).

So do you agree? Is this what you expected? Of course it's early days and my readers of my other fics / pairings aren't aware of the poll yet, so when some time has passed I will release the results

Hope you enjoy the quick update- ho ho hooooo!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Naruto closed the door behind him with a pleased grin and started to wander off with a skip in his step- only to be slammed into the wall nearby and dragged around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke spat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oww, hey that hurt!"

"Good. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

"What do ya mean?"

The raven looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers or fan girls listening in. "You know exactly what I mean. I saw you. _Flirting._ With the teacher- the new teacher you slept with! The man who works for your father. Who you seduced while you were underage using a fake ID- supplied by _me_. Are you trying to get us all in trouble?! You remember what my Dad said, if I let you get me into any more trouble, he won't fund me to go to the same college as Itachi. And I haveto go there, I need to prove to Itachi and my Dad that I'm just as good as him."

"Aw come on, stop being so dramatic. I know there are rules and stuff, but I'm eighteen next month. I'll just be careful until then. It won't seem so bad once I'm eighteen. And besides, Kakashi didn't know I was underage, I lied to him so the fault lies with me, not him."

"But he knows now and you continue to pursue him."

"Well I will just have to make sure we aren't seen. You won't tell anyone right? And neither will me or Kakashi. And I won't sleep with him again until eighteen, happy? I will just date him, OK?"

"Even when you're eighteen it's against the rules to date a teacher!"

"I know that! So we won't get caught. But at least it won't be illegal if we are together properly then so it isn't as bad. It just means we can't be seen by anyone at school."

Sasuke sighed. "You're playing with fire Naruto."

"Sasuke, don't be like that. I really, _really_ like him. I've never liked anyone else as much as him. And we're already almost halfway through second year, and I'm nearly eighteen. I know you think I'm an idiot but I can't help how I feel. I'm an idiot for Kakashi. And if it were you, and you liked someone older or a teacher, would you give up?"

Sasuke watched Naruto with an irritated expression. Naruto knew Sasuke always went after what he wanted, whether right or wrong with a steely determination. Just like he was determinedly following in his elder brother's footsteps just so he could overtake him. If the popular raven were in Naruto's position he wouldn't back down over a forbidden love and they both knew it.

Sasuke groaned in exasperation. "Hn. Whatever, you do what you want. I just hope you know what you're doing for his sake as well as your own. His job is at stake here."

"You're right. And I'm going to do things right this time, no rushing into things like before. I really like him and I don't want him in trouble because of me so I'll be careful. When I woke up and found he'd left it hurt, ya know. I need to prove to him that I'm more than some dumb teenager with a crush. I lost him once, and I can't lose him again. I can't be here and see him every day and ignore how I feel; that's just not my way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for dramatic purposes to tease his best friend, but he couldn't help but smile. He wondered if his friend knew what he was getting into. Was his childhood friend incredibly passionate, or incredibly naïve? Quite possibly he was somewhere in between.

* * *

Naruto couldn't concentrate on his next class. All his thoughts were on his teacher, the beautiful, funny, sexy and intelligent Hatake Kakashi. All through maths he daydreamed. Much to the chagrin of Umino-sensei.

Naruto sat staring out the window with his head resting on one hand. The blond knew Kakashi was attracted to him. They had seemed to get along on a conversational level in the night club… but then they became quite drunk and things moved along quickly. He needed to show Kakashi that they were suited to each other on a personal level, that he could be more than just a one night stand. He needed to woo Kakashi. He wasn't just some kid.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Only to jump back in his seat in absolute fright and terror with a loud thus sounded right in front of his face and shook his desk. He yelled and almost fell back with his chair in his shock. The rest of the class were giggling while Umino-sensei glared down at him, towering over his form.

Without a word he picked up the incredibly large and heavy book he had dropped on Naruto's desk to make a point and wake him up. He moved to the front of the room while Naruto looked around and realised the rest of the class were already working on some maths problems from their text books. Naruto glanced at the board to read in his teacher's handwriting: _Complete the questions on page 153 of your text books. Yes, Naruto that includes you._

He heard Sasuke mutter "idiot" next to him.

Whoops. He hadn't even noticed Umino-sensei writing out their instructions. But he was too distracted to work and hadn't listened to the explanation at the beginning of the class- it made no sense to him and might as well be in another language, dammit! So instead of working out the answers to the sums, Naruto instead calculated his next move in his pursuit of Kakashi's heart.

He could always bribe Sasuke to teach him what he'd missed later. A bowl of ramen should do it. Their friendship was built on many a bribe after all.

* * *

Despite how shaken he was after this emotionally exhausting first day of work, Kakashi managed to keep it together and got through his remaining lessons. The students were actually all great, and he liked his classroom and the location of the school, and even what he had seen of his colleagues so far. They weren't pushy and let him keep to himself which he appreciated.

It was just a shame he'd have to give it up.

He couldn't stay here. Not now he knew just who Naruto was. And he still could hardly believe who the boy's father was. Is that why he was so attracted to the teenager? On a subconscious level had he slept with him because he was Minato's son? But he had no way of knowing back then… ahh what a headache.

Kakashi rubbed his temples with his fingers as he sat at his desk at the end of the school day, finally basking in a moment of peace to contemplate his thoughts, just to realise that he really didn't want to contemplate his thoughts at all considering how complicated his life had suddenly become.

There was one way he could uncomplicate things though. By handing in his notice. Well, it was now or never. If he didn't do this now he wouldn't be able to bring himself to later. Better now that he hadn't become attached to the school and his students and _him_ , and before this situation could get out of hand. It was the right thing to do after all.

With a sigh Kakashi pulled a pen and paper to him and wrote a brief but formal note expressing his wish to begin his notice period. He'd just put his pen down when his door swung open and his sunny ex-sensei let himself in.

"Shi-kun!" the man beamed at him and came to lean on the side his desk, looking down at Kakashi. "You survived I see."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just about."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You did learn from the best after all," Minato winked and give his shoulder a jesting shove that made Kakashi glad he was sat down, for surely his legs would have turned to jelly at that? Minato was adorable.

All the more reason he had to take himself out of this situation. The man's son was also adorable- the man's son he had _slept_ with.

 _Right, come on Hatake,_ Kakashi pepped himself. _Man up and do it now._

Minato frowned at Kakashi's lack of response. "Well I suppose you know your way around now at any rate. Tomorrow will be easier."

"Ah, actually sensei, I need to- er that is I want to- oh, here, please accept my formal resignation," Kakahi stood and shoved the bit of paper into Minato's hand before bowing. "I apologise for the inconvenience caused."

Minato's eyes widened in shock. He knew the kids could be a bit unruly sometimes, but this was a bit extreme, especially for someone like Kakashi. He opened the contents of the letter to see a briefly scrawled note that gave no explanation whatsoever.

"I don't understand," Minato started slowly. "Why? Don't you like the kids? The staff?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's hard to explain… I just don't think working here is such a good idea after all… it's best I find something more suitable."

"Nonsense," Minato waved the note. "I won't accept this on a whim. Everyone gets first day nerves."

"It's not that."

"Then what's the real reason?"

As Kakashi hesitated, Minato placed both hands on his ex-student's shoulders. "Shi-kun, I know it's hard being back in Konoha, what with everything that happened here with your father, but don't throw this opportunity away. You worked hard to be here and you deserve it. There's lots of competition out there for jobs teaching Literature, and this will be good for you. I believe you'll be a great teacher here and I'm really excited to have you on my team. Just give it a chance, ne?"

Kakashi had been looking at the floor. His heart was beating way too fast. He felt a finger tilt his chin up, and he met those big blue eyes that could make him agree to anything. He could not say no to them.

"Oi, Shi-kin, you it's rude to ignore your elders," the blond joked. Kakashi blushed crimson and nodded, utterly speechless, making Minato chuckle that he could still embarrass his genius student.

"So you're going to stay?" the elder asked.

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. Now that madness is behind us," Mianto released Kakashi's shoulders and scrunched the paper up into a ball before throwing it into the bin. "Let's go get a drink to celebrate the end of our first day working together. My treat. I won't take no for an answer."

Despite how cowardly Kakashi felt at hiding the truth from his sensei, and how wrong it was to hang out with the man given his feelings and the sex with his son, (why the hell did Naruto have to be his son?!) Kakashi found himself unable to think of an excuse. He never could deny his beloved sensei anything.

He just prayed that the two boys could be discreet and let him be.

He didn't think he could he could face the shame of Minato discovering the truth.


End file.
